The present invention is in the field of synthetic insulation and finish systems that are used on both residential and commercial structures including the exterior and interior walls. More specifically, the present invention is in the field of synthetic stucco and the like. In addition, the present invention includes novel hardboard siding waterproofing, hardboard/wood siding retrofitting, architectural moldings and ceiling tiles.
Synthetic stucco has been enormously popular in recent years for finishing the outside and inside of residential and commercial buildings. The most common form of synthetic stucco is an acrylic latex binder with various fillers, including sand and the like. The industry has coined the phrases of EIFS and DEFS which are Exterior Insulation and Finish Systems and Direct Applied Exterior Finish Systems. The main difference being that the latter does not include an xe2x80x9cinsulatingxe2x80x9d feature.
Furthermore, synthetic stucco has been used recently for the interior of both residential and commercial structures because of the esthetic values one can obtain when finishing walls.
In the typical EIFS installation, several steps must be accomplished to apply the synthetic stucco to a structure. First, a base substrate is attached to the side of the structure. This base substrate can be OSB (Oriented Strand Board), plywood, brick, tilt-up, poured, or precast concrete, masonry, wood, cement board, metal, tile, glazed brick, glazed unit masonry, exposed aggregate finish, fire retardant boards and gypsum type boards.
Next, an insulating board such as STYROFOAM(copyright) or any other expanded and/or extruded polystyrene or insulating material which will increase the wall""s insulating value is fastened to the base substrate.
On top of the insulating boards, a base coat made of polymer-modified cement is applied. Once the base coat has been applied a nonmetallic reinforcing fabric, such as fiberglass mesh, is imbedded into the base coat to add strength to the system.
Finally, an acrylic finish coat or other similar coat is applied to complete the system. Normally, this finish coat will have a coloring agent admixed therein as well as an ultraviolet inhibitor. The finishing coat can be applied in a variety of ways including troweling or spraying, depending upon the final desired aesthetic result.
Over the past several years, many of the synthetic stucco systems that have been applied have developed problems. One of the most common problems is the influx of moisture at joints, windows, and the base of the house. This moisture causes rotting of the underlying wood structure. The extent of the problem has been of such a magnitude that the industry has recommended changes to the building codes to make a xe2x80x9cdrainablexe2x80x9d EIFS system. Specifically, the system now requires additional steps. A space between the insulation and the base substrate is created. Additionally, a moisture barrier such as TYVEK(copyright) or other moisture barrier material needs to be installed. Also, the industry requires that the insulating boards have notches, grooves, channels and/or some other form of pathway for water to flow down and out of the system. The industry has generally accepted the fact that water may penetrate at various interfaces and a method for the water to exit the wall cavities is to be included. Another problem is the fragile nature of a synthetic stucco system. Typically, a synthetic stucco wall can easily be punctured or ripped. Repair is expensive and it is often difficult to match colors.
What is needed is a synthetic stucco system that is completely waterproof over a long period of time. The synthetic stucco system should also be highly resistant to puncture or damage due to collision. In addition, the synthetic stucco system should be easy to apply.
In the building industry, architectural moldings are widely used to finish the interior and exterior of buildings. These moldings are commonly manufactured by intricate cutting of various woods. Application of the moldings is time consuming and difficult and requires a high degree of skill on the part of the workperson applying the molding. What is needed is an architectural molding that is easy to manufacture and to apply to a building.
Also, over the past several years the building industry has produced exterior siding made from wood fiber, wax and resins that is widely known as hardboard siding. This type of siding has been produced in what is referred to as lap boards and/or sheets. In recent years, this type of siding has come under attack due to the potential increase of the material to absorb rainwater along the bottom edges or what is referred to in the industry as the xe2x80x9cDrip Edgexe2x80x9d. When the siding absorbs moisture, the board/panel begins to separate, which in turn encourages more water absorption, leading to decay. What is needed is an easy way for the manufacturers of this type of siding to prevent the absorption of rainwater and/or condensation along the bottom edge.
Next, the building industry has manufactured for many years ceiling tiles that are fabricated from various fibers including, but not limited to, wood fibers. The common problem with the majority of these tiles is that they are easily broken and once water is absorbed into the material they become discolored and have to be replaced. What is needed is a ceiling tile that is lightweight, durable and resistant to water stains.
Finally, in the building industry, it is often required to remove worn and damaged exterior siding from a house and replace it with a new exterior coating. For example, many of the composite and/or wood sidings have not held up well over time and, in several years, the siding fades or begins to deteriorate. Additionally, the homeowner will often simply want to change the facade of his or her house. What is needed is an inexpensive and simple method of changing the exterior of a house or other building so that the new exterior of the house or other building is well insulated, waterproof, durable and is aesthetically pleasing.
The present invention addresses the foregoing problems in synthetic stucco systems by providing a system that is easy and inexpensive to apply, is completely waterproof and is highly durable. In one embodiment, the present invention utilizes conventional acrylic finishing coats. In another embodiment, the present invention does not require a finishing coat and can be applied in a single step.
The present invention comprises applying a coat of an aromatic or aliphatic polyurea or a polyurethane, epoxy or other elastomeric system to a base substrate or insulation board. A conventional finishing coat is then applied over the polymerized polymer coating. No mesh is required in applying the present invention. In another embodiment, the elastomeric system, preferably an aliphatic polyurea, is applied to the base substrate wherein the elastomeric system has a filler and UV stable pigment that results in a final desired texture and color.
Synthetic stucco prepared according to the present invention results in a satisfactory, aesthetically pleasing product that is firmly bound to the substrate and automatically seals joints and corners so that moisture cannot seep under the stucco coating.
The present invention includes synthetic architectural moldings that are manufactured from a material including, but not limited to, expanded and/or extruded polystyrene, polyurethane and blown polyethylene foams. The foam is cut, extruded or molded into the desired shape and is then coated with an elastomeric system, preferably polyurea, which can be either aromatic or aliphatic. Once coated with an aromatic polyurea, the molding can be top coated with various acrylic paints to obtain the desired color and gloss. Additionally, a substrate can be coated with an aliphatic polyurea coating that includes the required pigments to coat the molding in one step. The resulting synthetic architectural molding is then easily cut and applied to a surface. The synthetic architectural molding can simply be applied using commercially available adhesives or, including but not limited to, two-sided tape. In addition, the synthetic architectural molding of the present invention can be manufactured with a wide variety of textures and additives, such as fire retardants, to reduce the possibility of combustion.
The present invention also includes ceiling tiles manufactured from fiber and or other material including, but not limited to, expanded and/or extruded polystyrene, polyurethane and blown polyethylene foams that are coated with the elastomeric system, preferably an aromatic or aliphatic polyurea. The ceiling tiles of the present invention are much more durable and waterproof versus conventional ceiling tiles and any desired color or texture can be applied in the elastomeric coating system.
The present invention includes a method and composition for retrofitting the exterior of a house or other building. The method of retrofitting the exterior of a house or other building comprises a foam board including, but not limited to, expanded and/or extruded polystyrene, polyurethane and blown polyethylene foams, that has one side that is the mirror image of the building exterior. The foam board of the present invention can be applied to the building exterior and, because the side that is applied to the building is the mirror image of the building exterior, the foam board fits tightly to the building exterior with a minimum of space between the foam board and the building exterior. The outside surface of the foam board is then coated with an elastomeric system, such as an aromatic and/or aliphatic polyurea. Finally, if the aromatic system is used to coat the foam board, then an acrylic finish coat or other similar coat is applied to complete the system. The resulting exterior is aesthetically pleasing, increases the insulation of the building, and is far more durable and waterproof than the original exterior.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide a synthetic stucco system that is waterproof and is more durable than conventional stucco systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a synthetic stucco system that is easy and efficient to apply.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a synthetic stucco system that can utilize conventional stucco finishing coats.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a durable and easy to apply architectural molding.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for retrofitting the exterior of a house or other building that was previously built with hardboard or wood siding thereby providing an easy way to apply an exterior system that increases the insulation on the house as well as providing an aesthetically pleasing, waterproof and durable exterior surface.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a waterproof system for hardboard/wood siding.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments and the appended claims.